not my life
by nolabell66
Summary: Vince McMahon has passed away, leaving his fortune to his two children. Stephanie McMahon learns that her and Shane were not the only two. And she is not sharing. Holding a contract and life dreams over three up and coming super stars, Stephanie McMahon with her husband make a plan that the world will ever know of the third McMahon.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Life**

 **Vince** **McMahon has passed away, leaving his fortune to his two children. Stephanie McMahon learns that her and Shane were not the only two. And she is not sharing. Holding a contract and life dreams over three up and coming super stars, Stephanie McMahon with her husband make a plan that the world will ever know of the third McMahon.**

 **Rate MA**

 **Disclaimer**

 **The stories contained herein are based upon real people but are a work of fiction for the sole purpose of entertainment. Any story written and presented is the fictional work of the individual writer/author, is not deemed to be fact and any similarity to fact is purely coincidental.**

 **part 1**

Stephanie held on to her husbands hand. It was still sinking in to her. Her father was gone. Everyone knows this day would come. But it seemed so unreal. A heart attack of all things. Her father had the biggest heart she knew. He had build an empire and had shown her how to run it. He was her and her brothers Shane's biggest cheerleader. What ever they wanted he helped them see it through. But he never handed them anything or forced the business on them.

"Hon" Paul leaned over. "We should get going, we still have the luncheon." Stephanie nodded.

"Just give me a minute," she stood from her chair. And walked to her father coffin. Tears fall this was really good bye. "Thank you daddy" Stephanie sobbed. She placed her last kiss on top of the cold black coffin.

 **Two months later**

Stephanie carried another box to her mother. Stephanie and Paul had been running most of the business end of her father's life. But his personal paper and things seemed endless. Stephanie and mother went through each box he had in his office. They laughed at many of the pictures. Cried at some of the things he kept. The napkin from his wedding, cards his children had made him. Pictures of him with his grandchildren.

Stephanie pulled over an old check book. She opened wondering why it was in a box. Her father always kept great finial records. And most he did on the computer. "Mom," Stephanie called. Her mother walked in. "You know what this is." She handed over the check book. Her mother looked at it.

"We don't have an account their" She flipped through. "I guess I will have to call." Neither thought much of it, put it in a to do list. Stephanie went back to the box. She pulled out a pile of letter rubber banded together. They all said return to sender never opened. Stephanie started opening them. "Mom, who do we know in Maine?"

"Oh dear I don't know," Linda answered. Stephanie started reading.

 _Dear Hope,_

 _I don't understand why you just can't at least read my letters. I know I have made mistakes. I wish I could change things. I wish it was different. But we have a daughter, and I have the right to know her. She has the right to know me and her brother and sister. I know I have hurt people and I am sorry. I am just asking for a chance._

Stephanie read it again, she grabbed the envlope

Hope Davis

102 Longwood Dr

Bangor Me

It was stamped November 1988. "Hon, " Linda could tell something was wrong. "What is it?" Stephanie held the letter to her chest. She could not tell her mother. Her mother loved her father with all her heart. She stood by him through more than most would. There was no way that Stephanie could let her mother know that her father had another child.

"They are letters to his friend" Stephanie cleared her throat. "The one that, he went to school with." She gather the letters and check book. "You know mom, I have to get home. Paul has been with the girls all day."

"Of course hon," Linda smile. "Thank you, you have been so good through all of this."

Stephanie sat at home in her bedroom with the door closed. She typed with address on the envlope. It only showed apartments. Than she tried the name. And an obituary came up, Hope Davis had died in 2004. She was survived by her sister and daughter Molly. Stephanie than looked her up. She had a Facebook page like the rest of the world. Stephanie hit on a picture and there stood a young girl with light brown eyes and light brown hair. She did not look much like her father but Stephanie could see him in her. It was just something. Her heart raced. Her phone rang and broke the silence.

"Stephanie hi Don Williams" it was the family lawyer.

"Hello Don," Stephanie closed her lap top.

"Stephanie I have been working on your father will. And well I don't know how to put this." Stephanie got up from her bed. "It seems you have a half sister. And your father has her listed in his will." Stephanie walked to her dresser.

"What" Stephanie said through clutched teeth.

"I didn't call your mother with this," He paused. "She lives in Maine. Looks as though she would be 25. And your father had been sending check." The check book Stephanie closed her eyes. "But they were not cashed. And it also seems that they never met." Stephanie had to sit back down. "I am sorry to spring this on you. But we have to address it. By law I have to notify her." Stephanie couldn't think. Her world felt out of control. How could he, have lied all theses years? And how could he put her in his will? The WWE was her families. They were the ones who put their blood sweat and tears in it. Who was she? Stephanie face was on fire. She wanted to breaks something, scream.

"You do what you have to do" Stephanie voice was calm "I will handle my family." And with that she hung up.

She went down stairs to where Paul was watching their girls play in the back yard.

"Paul" Stephanie walked up behind him. "We have to talk."

Stephanie filled him in on as much as she knew. "Holy hell" Paul ran his hand over his head. "You haven't told your mom, or Shane?"

"No" Stephanie shook her head "if he was here now." They both fall quite lost in their own thought.

"No one has to know," Paul finally spoke. "She doesn't know."

"But they will send her a letter," Stephanie said.

"What if she doesn't get it" Paul raised his eye brow. Stephanie sat back.

"What are you talking about" she questioned.

"Maybe this girl disappears, just long enough so we can get that will changed." Paul shrugged.

"Paul, I don't understand."

"Steph, we can do anything we have the money and power. Why should you give up all our family has worked for?" Stephanie sat quite tons of thoughts were racing through her head. "I make some calls we find out what we can. She will be back to her normal quite life in two weeks."

"But what if" Stephanie started.

"No what ifs" Paul stopped her.

Part 2

Molly feed her cat and looked through her mail. "Hey" her room mate Carrie called from the living room. "Vince McMahon died."

"Who," Molly walked in handed her her share for the mail.

"WWE" Carrie looked up from her laptop. Molly only shook her head.

"I have to work a double tomorrow," Molly sat in her over sized chair.

"They still haven't hired anyone," Carrie sat.

"No" Molly answered wide eyed. "I can't wait to be done with school. Get the hell out of there. I should have went right after high school ,like my mom wanted me to."

"Molly" Carrie stopped her. "Your mom was sick and you had to take care of her. But hey you are there now. And you don't have much more to go."

"Well I am off to get some sleep will be my last for a bit," Molly got up walked to her bedroom. She pulled the covers down and smiled at the picture she kept of her and her mother on her night stand. Molly missed her everyday. She never knew her father and really didn't miss him. It had always been her and her mom. Molly always figured if he was interested he would find her.

Paul closed his office door "Ok, what did you find out."

"Well miss Molly, is working as a CNA at Little Flowers nursing home. She is attending school to become a nurse. She has about ten months left." Paul watched his door.

"Ok what about boyfriends, anyone close to her," Paul asked in a low voice.

"She has a room mate her aunt lives about two hours from her. In some small town up north."

"Ok thanks Nat," Paul smiled. He had hired Nat a month ago. Nat was following Molly around. "I don't want to many people looking for her."

"Paul, I don't have to tell you this is crazy" Nat said.

"I don't pay you for your opinion," Paul's voice was harsh.

"I would honesty make it look like she took off for a couple weeks" Nat tried again. "I mean can't we just get the letter before she does?"

"No, this lawyer will make sure she gets it," Paul had call Don Williams and he was straight laced. "She won't be hurt."

"I don't want to know any more than I already do," Nat cute him off.

"Than thank you for the info and throw this phone away. After you stomp it and maybe throw it in a river, lake some body of water."

Colby tried not to show his anger. He was not sure how much longer he was able to take this. Every month it was another reason, to keep him here at NXT.

"I can tell by the look on your face," Joe put his gym bag down. Colby shook his head, "they get one more month."

"Were are you going to go," Joe asked.

"I don't know," Colby run his fingers through his hair. Joe was right there was no where else to go. And this was the only thing he wanted to do. He worked so hard at it. Being held in the same spot was killing him.

"Gentle man" the voice made Joe and Colby jump. Paul was standing behind him. "Jonathan with you?"

"No," Joe spoke up, "he was on his way."

"When he get here I need all three of you in the office." Paul turned and walked away. Joe and Colby smiled at one another. Could this be it? Could Paul be telling them they would finally see the WWE.

part 3

Colby Joe and Jonathan sit in Paul's office. He had been sending more time here in Florida. Being called into his office had to mean something they all hoped something good.

"Gentle man" Paul walked in shaking all three of their hands. "I was thinking we could talk somewhere more quite" Paul lead them out to a limo. They all piled in the back seat. As they looked at one another there was a look of confusion and fear on their faces. Paul rolled the window up between them and the driver. "Guys" Paul give a laugh seeing their faces. "Why all the looks."

"Well," Colby started. "You pulled us out of the gym. We are all sweaty messed and want to talk to us in the back of a limo."

"Ok," Paul give a laugh "this is a bit different. But I know the three of you can handle this. I have been watching all of you. You are ready for the big time. And you will take over when you get there." They all gave a breath of relief, it was finally happening. "Now what I am about to ask you," Paul leaned back. "With out getting into to many details. There is a girl " Paul opened a brief case next to him. He pulled out a picture "she needs to take a vacation for just a few weeks. And I need you all to help her with that vacation." Paul waited as they all looked at each other and than him. "Once her vacation is over," Paul pulled out three packet each had their names on the front. "You would all have million dollar concerts and each of you would hold the world title. I don't have to tell you that carries a huge bonuces." They all sit in silence, "plus it would gratuity a job with the WWE in some form till you wanted to leave."

"Vacation" Jonathan voice filled the limo. "We have to stay with her." It was sinking in to him.

"Yes," Paul shook his head. "Like I said a few weeks max."

"You want us to kidnap this girl," Colby said wide eyed. It was all hitting him.

"Vacation," Paul smiled.

"Why," Joe asked.

"Like I said the less you know," Paul leaned forward.

It was quite for a long time. Paul had banked on this working. He had been made sure none of them went anywhere in the last month. They were all more than ready for the spot light. He had to have a carrot to show them.

"And when do we sign theses, "Colby held the packet up. Paul pulled a pen out. "Now." Colby leaned forward grabbing the pen. "Colby," Joe yelled out. "Dude I mean this is a crime."

"No no" Paul shook his head. "She just needs to get away for a bit. Bad boyfriend thing."

"Well, ok" Jonathan said taking the pen from Colby. Joe waited still processing all that had been said. If she just wanted to get away. It wasn't making sense, "Joe," Paul called to him. " I can't say a deal like this will be on the table again." Joe looked at both his friends. He took the pen. "Good," Paul gathered the paper. "I will get her info. You need to leave tonight. There is a cabin in upstate Connecticut. It has a well it will be stocked with food. Anything you need will be there." Paul smiled "oh I would give her your ring names."

"Why," Colby asked.

"Just better that way."

They all got out and went to their cars. Joe and Colby had an apartment together. "I just don't know," Joe finally spoke. "I mean why do we have to stay with her. And take her up there. How does Paul know her?"

"Who care," we have contracts, "finally." Colby yelled out. It all didn't sit well with Joe. Colby was blinded by the contracts and Jonathan was pretty much game for anything. Maybe he was over thinking this.

Joe put his gym bag on his bed. He could hear Colby in the shower. He pulled his hair out of the pony tail it was in. Paul said they left tonight he hoped for a nap. A loud knock made him jump. He ran to the door, to find a thick white envolpe sitting on the ground.

"Who is it," Colby called.

"No one, "Joe bent down picking it up. He walked back to the kitchen.

"What is that" Colby asked. Joe only shrugged he opened it. He started pulling out everything in it. A pair of car keys fall with an address. "We need to pick a car up here," Joe held up a piece of paper with an address on it. "She lives in Maine" Joe looked shocked.

"Maine," Colby took they paper. "Hell it will take a day to get up there and back to where ever this place is." Colby looked at his cell phone.

"I just don't know about this," Joe looked over anything.

"I am sure it is just some girl that is having a boyfriend who can't take a hint. Or some girl Paul has been seeing," Colby made quotation sign with his fingers. "And he needs a break. I mean I don't think we would really be kidnapping a girl. Shit like that only happens in movies," Colby jumped when the cell phone in his hand rang. "Hello."

"Colby," Paul voice answered him. "You need to start out." Colby gave Joe a look pointing to the phone "Paul," he mouthed.

"Ok, we just got this packet" Colby answered.

"Everything is in there. The GPS in the car is loaded with where you need to go."

"Well, I guess we will get Jonathan and go." Colby was at a lose. He was answered by a dial tone.

"What was that" Joe asked.

"We need to get going," Colby said. Joe let out a deep breath. They grabbed the paperwork in front of them. Put some clothes in a bag called Jonathan and headed out. Everything in all of them was screaming that there was something very wrong with all of this. But who was going to question the McMachon family. They could make or break them. And they had already singed their names. Only way to go was forward.

Part 4

All of Molly's body hurt, after working 12 hours all she could think about was a shower and bed. Her cat circled her feet "I know you need food. Carrie went off with her boyfriend and forgot to feed you." Molly picked up the cat dish.

Joe, Colby and Jonathan sat looking at the apartment door. "She is not going to answer it" Joe said. "It is midnight."

"She might," Colby bit at his nails. It went quite.

"Looking are we going to jerk each other off or get this done," Jonathan jumped out of the car. He walked up to the door. He was sure he could turn the charm on to get her out the door. He knocked watching around. Molly only opened it a crack. She was so tired she hadn't even thought that it was not a good idea, to be answering a door at midnight home alone. "Yeah," she peered through the crack.

"So sorry to be bothering you at this hour," Jonathan smiled. "There been a problem and you need to come with me."

"What" Molly asked. "Problem with what?"

"I will explain later when we get there," Jonathan had believed she had half known they were coming. That is why she answered the door.

"Look I don't know" Molly turned to reach for her cell phone, letting go of the door. Jonathan reached in grabbing her by the arm. She was to shocked to scream. He pulled her out of the house dragging her to the car. She let out one yell and Jonathan managed to get his hand over her mouth. "Don't do that again," he said breathless.

Joe and Colby looked like deer in head lights, as Jonathan dragged a screaming and kicking girl to the car.

"The door," Jonathan yelled he looked around hoping no one had heard anything.

"Shit" Colby jumped out opening the back door. Jonathan pushed her in the car.

"Go back get her phone and bag," Jonathan was out of breath.

'I am not going," Joe was wider eyed.

"Go," Jonathan yelled, "we can't leave the door open. Make it look like she just left."

Joe left like this was a dream. You saw things like this on TV. He would wonder how do people do that. They know it is wrong and why don't they stop. And here he was, walking into her house. It was all just happening. Like watching a movie. They could not go back now. They just had to keep going.

"Don't scream," Jonathan was in her face. He slowly moved his hand off her mouth. Molly was in to much shock to move. Her whole body shook. She couldn't caught her breath or think. Her head was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach. She was fighting not to pass out.

Joe came back to the car, "Go," was all he could stay. He wanted out of here. Colby through the car in drive and speed off. He wasn't even sure what way to go. They just kidnapped a girl. A real live girl very never saw was in their back seat. None of them knew why. Was a contract worth all of this?

"You cold" Joe choked out, looking in the rear view mirror. She didn't answer. Jonathan reached over to her, she pulled her legs in closer to herself. Only shaking her head. It turned his stomach to hear her cry, and think he caused it. Lord what would his mother say. If they got caught, they would all be in jail. Paul would act like he knew nothing. Was any contract with this.

The car was silent, all of them had a thousand thoughts running through their heads. And none of them knew what was coming next.

part 5

Joe drove for three hours. He eyes started to burn Colby and Jonathan managed to doze off. Joe pulled into a rest stop. "Where are we" Colby asked with closed eyes.

"State line," Joe answered "I need to get out." He hears Jonathan moving in the back. Molly was still crawled up looking out the window. "You hungry" Joe asked her. She didn't answer. "You want to get out?"

"I don't know about that," Colby said. "She takes off here."

"Colby," Joe shook her head, "Come on" Joe stuck his hand out. Molly did have to use the bathroom, and her legs were killing her. She took his hand letting his help her out.

They walked to the bathroom "I have to go in with you," Joe said almost embraced.

"Going to wipe for me," Molly barked out. Joe only held the door open. "You are going to jail for this" Molly locked the door to her stall. "And you are way to pretty for jail." Joe didn't say anything. He almost gave a laugh. Joe felt the door push into him she walked past washing her hands.

They made their way back to the car. Colby took the keys from Joe. Jonathan sat in the back he was devouring a bag of chips. Joe only laughed at him while holding the door for Molly. "What, I didn't get dinner" Jonathan said chips falling from his month. Molly sat down she put her legs in front of her. "Here," Jonathan tossed her a bag of chips. "Thought you might be hungry."

The car started off Molly looked out the window trying to figure out where they were. It didn't seem they were taking the highway. It was dark, and it seemed they were headed in to the woods. She knew trying to run wouldn't work there was three of them. And they all looked pretty healthy. She had to find a way to let someone know where she was. Carrie would know something was up. Molly never missed work and didn't stay gone with out telling anyone. She looked around at all of them. She study their faces, and she noticed something in all of them. It seemed as throw they were just as scared as she was.

Stephanie's stomach was in knots, she hadn't hear form Paul all day. Maybe this was too much. They had lawyers, they could fight this. Her head turned to the door opening. "Paul," she ran to him. He smiled at her. "What is going on?"

"She is with them," he answered. "They did it," he had to laugh. "Told you Colby did not half hear what I said. He sign it so fast." Stephanie let out a deep breath.

"I called the lawyer, he said where my dad sent her check," Stephanie filled Paul in on the detail of how they could turn this around. "Might take up to a month"

"We got time," Paul reused her.

"Won't people wonder where they are," Stephanie questioned.

"No, told everyone they went to Japan," Paul smiled. "This will all be over soon" He pulled her in kissing her head.

"I am just worried they make a mistake. I mean we down played it pretty bad."

"Well than we don't know anything about it and they go away. There is nothing that can tie us to this. I paid a lot of money to make sure of it." Paul took her face in his hands. "Don't worry." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. He hated to see her like this. The last couple of months had been so hard. First just losing her father and now this. He didn't care what it took he would do anything for his family and this business. One of Vince one night stands was not going to take that from them.

Colby put the car in park that the bottom of a hill. "I guess we walk from here" he looked up the trail in front of them. Joe opened the door" I will get the bags." His knees felt weak. He still felt like this was a dream. He looked at his phone they were so deep in the wood there was no single.

Molly sat still she knew the road was miles back. And they seemed to have some idea of where they were. She was to tired and couldn't ran. Her stomach hurt and her mouth felt like she eat cotton.

"Lets, go," Jonathan pointed to her door. She reached over opening as she stepped out Joe stood in front of her. "Here" he handed her a bottle of water. She took it trying not to seem as thirsty as she was. They all turned toward the trail and started up.

Colby started in front of Molly and Joe behind, Jonathan kept to her side. All that could be heard was the branched and leaves under their feet. It was the begging of fall and the air had started to cool. "Couldn't be a beach house," Jonathan muttered as he matched ahead. "You a nurse," he asked looking over at Molly.

"What" she said looking up at him.

"You are wearing scrubs" He pointed. She looked down.

"No, " she shook her head. "A CNA, I am in school." She stopped, this didn't seem right. Making small talk.

"That is a rough job," Jonathan started "how much school you got left?"

"Dean" Colby barked looking over his shoulder. They both looked up at him. Molly felt her stomach drop he had the darkest eyes she had ever seen. At first it scared her. She always believed you could tell a lot by a persons eyes. They didn't take their off one another. And than Molly saw although they were almost black they shined. They were almost pretty it wan't evil in them just determination.

After what seemed forever Colby stopped short right in front of them was a log cabin. Colby found the key that was in the envlope that had been given to them. He unlocked the door and stepped in. Paul was right it was stocked. There were two room down stairs. And a stair case that led to an upstairs room. As written she was to go upstairs. "Her room up there" Colby pointed. Joe looked up.

"I will room with" he stopped looking at Molly, "Dean." He didn't want to be around Colby right now. He was all to clam about this. "Can you get anything on your phone. My mother is going to be worried sick."

"No,' Colby shout him a look. "Roman we will deal with it later." He turned back to Molly. "Come on," he took her by the arm and lead her up the stairs.

Molly stopped in front of the door the room was plain with a bed up again the wall. Colby pulled her in, he let her go and started back out. "Wait," Molly turned to him. He only walked out closing the door. There was a lock on the outside. He quickly throw it in place. "Please," he could hear her yell on the other side. "Let me out! Please!" She become louder and he could tell she was starting to freak out. Maybe it was all finally hitting her. "I want to go home! Please!" Her hands hit at the door in vain. Colby lead his head against it. His stomach turned at that moment he left like he sold his soul. He wanted to calm her down tell her it was ok. This would all be over soon. And most of all he was sorry. But he couldn't.

Part 6

Joe and Jonathan went in the small room they both sat on the two bed on either side of the room. Neither of them looked at each other. "What the fuck have we done," Joe finally let out. He couldn't look at Jonathan because tears where falling from his eyes. Jonathan ran his hands over his head. "She will wear herself out" Jonathan closed his eyes, trying to block out her yells mixed with crying. "She hasn't slept," his voice broke.

Joe walked in the main room their was a kitchen was a wood stove and an ice box. Colby was leaning against a table placed in the middle of the room. "We have to get ahold of Paul," Joe said, "this girl is not on any vacation. She is terrified. We don't even know why we are here."

"But we are here" Colby stood up straight. "We can't go back. And do what say we kid napped a girl, for a promotion." Colby turned his eyes up stairs. "We just have to ride this out. Paul knows what he is doing."

Hours had passe and they all got some sleep. One by one they got up and eat. Joe fixed Molly a plate, her room had been quite. Joe climbed the stairs and slowly opened the door. Molly had fallen asleep on the floor. Joe put the plate on the small table next to her bed. He walked over to her leaning down gently shaking her away. "You hungry" his kept his voice soft. Molly's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. He could tell of a moment she forget were she was. "I brought you something to eat. You should really try," Joe stepped back away from her. She slowly came to her feet. She made her way to the bed rubbing her eyes. She felt like she could go right back to sleep. Joe walked in front of her. She immediately moved back on the bed taking to put as much space between them, "don't even try." She shook her head.

"Try," Joe questioned.

"You try and put your dick in my mouth or anywhere else, you won't get it back." Molly threatened. Joe stopped died, his mouth fall open in shock. It turned his stomach that she was this terrified of him. And she would think he would try and rape her. "I would never," Joe voice was just above a whisper. "I just think you should try and eat. We really are not going to hurt you." Molly gave a laugh.

"I can't think of other reasons man kidnap woman and take them to cabins in the woods." Molly reached for the plate. She was bend hungry.

"You won't be here long," Joe said. "Just till," he stopped he didn't know the answer to that.

"Why am I here," she asked. For his size he seemed gentle and kind. Molly sensed he even felt bad. Joe looked down at his hands. He didn't know what to say to her. They both looked up to see Colby standing in the door way. "Roman" Colby tossed his head back. Joe got up slow and started to the door.

"Don't lock that again," Harper plead. "Please," the thought of being locked in was getting to her. Colby didn't say anything only closed the door. And Harper heard the lock slide. "No," she yelled throwing the plate against

the door.

"We really have to do that," Joe asked. "I don't think."

"Yes" Colby answered. "I am going to find someway to get ahold of Paul." Joe could see this was wearing on him.

Colby walked through the woods hold the cell phone that was left for them. "Call you back," Colby didn't get a word out. He wanted to scream, kick, punch something. The phone rang. "I call you," Paul answered.

"Look," Colby started. "She is freaking out, and I don't even know what we are doing. She has no idea about us coming and" Colby was out of breath. He leaned his back against a tree.

"Colby, you can handle this. Look she will only be there a week. Just don't talk to her." Paul voice was so calm.

"Why are we here," Colby asked.

"Like I said less you know," Paul answered. "You know that we will be grateful for this. That is why I gave you the contracts before. I know you can handle this." Paul trying to play how special Colby was. He knew that was were to hit him. Colby felt he had been over looked for a long time. This would give him a in. Like teacher pet.

Colby let out a deep breath. He started walking. "I just don't know how long. I mean Joe is pretty freaked out."

"And that is why I need you to keep this in line," Paul reassured him. "Joe and Jonathan are muscle. I know that you are the brains. Can keep all this together." Colby was not feeling to smart for saying yes to this.

"Ok just let us know what to do next," Colby said.

"Hey relax it is nice there. There a lake and a small store at the other side. Don't worry no one will ask questions. Hell have a few beers go fishing." Paul laughed. Colby smiled. "Sure thing boss." He ended the called, and started back. It was nice to think that Paul had so much faith in him.

'


	2. Chapter 2

Molly walked the room again. There was no way out, and even if she could. She couldn't get past the three man down stairs. The window was to far of a drop. There had to be some way to let some one know she was here. She couldn't get a read on any of them. They hadn't touch her, didn't have any weapon she had seen. The big one had said she wouldn't be here long. What did that mean? She had to get her head together.

Carrie sat with cops all around the apartment. "Look she just wouldn't take off like this."

"Any boy issues, maybe drugs" the officer asked.

"No," Carrie shook her head. "Molly has no time for a boy and hates drugs. She won't even take a aspirin if she needs it."

"Look, we will look into this, but I am sure she just need a few days. Seems like she has a lot of stress." The officer smiled.

"Sir," a young man stood in the door waving the other officer over.

"Yeah," he got up walking over.

"Neighbor said she thought she heard a scream and than a car took off. There was a guy with a girl. Neighbor said it was late and he looked like he was dragging her." the officer left an eyebrow.

"Shit," the other officer rubbed his head. "We find anything here?"

"Nothing, no prints no signs of anything."

"Alright," he turned back to Carrie who sat rocking on the coach. "She is not giving this up. We put out a picture out. See what comes of it."

Jonathan walked by Molly's door. He leaned in listening he slowly opened the door. She sat on the bed, "you ok," he asked.

"Great," she looked up at him.

"You want some thing to eat" Jonathan asked leaning against the wall. "You can come down," he pointed behind him. Molly waited, she had to see what it looked like down there. Find a way out.

"Ok," she got up slow and started to follow him out.

Molly picked at the sandwich in front of her. Jonathan sat in front of a lap top . "You get WIFI here," Molly asked.

'Kinda," Jonathan didn't look up.

"This your place," Molly asked trying to feel him out. He only shook his head. "How do you guys know each other?"

"No 20 questions" Jonathan looked at her. "But I get to ask you one." Molly held her breath.

"Why do you want to be a nurse," Jonathan asked closing the lap top. Molly was taking back. "I like helping people," she answered. He only smiled at her. 'Oh," he snapped his fingers, "what is your name?"

"Molly," she answered, "you are Dean, right."

"Yeah," he smiled sticking out his hand, "nice to meet you."

Paul sat flipping through the T.V he stopped died when he hit the local new. There was Molly's picture with an 800 help line below. He heart started to pound he turned the volume up. There was a young girl sitting in her home with a cat in her lap. "She wouldn't leave and not tell anyone. We haven't heard from her in two days. Please if you know anything call," her voice cracked. Paul grabbed his cell "Steph,' he smiled hoping she would not hear the panic in his voice. "So what does the lawyer say?"

"I saw the news," her voice was blink. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry," was all he could say. He needed time to think. There was a way to buy time. His mind raced. Than it hit him. "I will call you back." He ended his call and ran to his car. He took a cell out of the glove compartment. "Answer," he muttered. "Colby," he couldn't hide his anxiety.

"Small issue do you still have her cell? Did you get it?"

"I think," Colby started to look.

"You need to have her tex her room mate. Just tell her that she is away needed a break," Paul leaned one hand again his steeling wheel.

"Why," Colby finally found her bag and started digging for her phone.

"They have a hot line up. Her room mate is worried. This nothing big."

"Hot line," Colby choked out. "Do the police know?"

"No,' Paul all but yelled. "This is an easy fix. The room mate hears from her. She will call it all off." Colby's hand were shaking.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Colby," Paul voice got calm. "You got this." Colby just hung up.

He walked to her room she was laying on the bed. 'You need to tex your room mate,' he handed her the phone.

"Why" Molly took it but Colby didn't let go.

"Just tell her you are ok," he made sure she was looking him in the eye. She nodded pulling the phone back. She typed 'let me see." She handed him the phone.

Carrie

I am fine. Be back in a coupe of days. Don't for get to feed the cat.

Good bye

Molly.

Seth hit send, putting the phone back in his pocket. She looked up at him and had stopped looking at her. "You are Colby, right" Colby stopped how did she know his name? He remember Joe had said it when they stopped and he let her out. "Seth," he corrected her.

"Can I please just go down stairs" Molly started "or leave the door open." He waited for what seemed forever. "Fine," he turned and started for the door. This time he didn't shut it behind him.

Carrie jumped when her phone rang. She hadn't put it down since Molly went missing. "Is it her," her boyfriend asked leaning in. Carrie didn't answer just read. "Goodbye," she read out loud. She looked at her boyfriend, "something is wrong this isn't her."

"What do you mean," he asked.

"She never says good bye, not since her mom. It is this thing she has, she said that was her last one. This isn't her."

"We need to call that cop," her boyfriend let out a long breath.

Joe sat on the coach this cabin was begging to feel very small. It had been a little over three days. He wasn't even sure what day it was. He and Colby kept away from each other. Joe couldn't help but shake the feeling that they were begin played.

Colby walked pass him into the kitchen area, "she eat," Joe asked looking up at the now open door.

"Dean said she did," Colby answered. Joe walked over to him. Colby couldn't take the tension any more. "You need to say something?"

"Just would like to know what is going on," Joe turned facing Colby.

"Hell if I know," Colby huffed.

"We seem to be on the phone a lot."

"Hell it is right there," Colby pointed it, "call him. You think I know something you don't." He was trying to keep his voice low.

"Find it hard to believe that none of us know anything. He has said nothing," Joe voice was getting loud.

"I am in the same boat as you," Colby step close to him. They were face to face. "Oh but to keep you in the loop. Her room mate reported her missing."

"What, " Joe's voice boomed.

"Shh," Colby hissed out. They both turned to see Dean walking in with a bag and two newspapers.

"Guess who made local and national news," he held up at paper, head line reading, "Room mate says it's not her." They all went quite and looked at each other.

Molly stayed just inside of the door frame. It had worked, Carrie caught it. It would be a matter of time. People were looking for her. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She would be home soon, this would be over. She was brought back to reality hearing the loud foot prints coming up the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly hurried back to her bed. "What are you doing," she didn't even feel him grab her arms at first. He pulled her off the bed shaking her in her face. Those eyes that shined had done dark. And Molly was terrified. "You think this is funny," he yelled in her face. Molly couldn't caught her breath. She was crying and her arms started to hurt. It felt like he might snap them. "This is not a game," he kept yelling. His head spin, how could they be here? How were they going to get out of it? Now the world knew.

"Seth," Joe yelled. "Let her go!" Colby didn't hear him, he kept his grip tight. Joe grabbed Colby by the hair pulling him back. He let Molly go and she fall to the bed. Jonathan scooped down and grabbed her up.

"What are you doing," Joe yelled.

"The cops are looking for her, it is in the papers and news" Colby was out of breath pointing at her. Dean was moving her away from them. "You don't put your hands on a woman," Joe shoved him. Colby fell forward grabbing Joe by the waist taking him down. They rolled on the floor, Molly only looked on in terror.

"This was a long time coming" Dean voice was calm, "let them get it out."

They ended up against a wall, both out of breath. Joe with a bloody lip and a hand full of Colby's hair. He stood coughing his breath holding his hand out for Colby. He looked up and slowly took Joe's hand, Joe pulled him to his feet. "Sorry," Colby pushed his hair back. 'This is fucked up."

"Yeah," Joe wiped his month. "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea, we know nothing about her. Why we are here, how long. Paul and his bullshit." Colby hit the wall.

"Maybe we talk to her," Joe shrugged.

"Can't hurt now," Colby tossed his hand up.

Dean sat on the coach with Molly, she caught glancing up stairs. "They are fine," Jonathan waved. He watched her. "What kind of cat do you have?"

"Just a cat," Molly looked at him. He asked the weirdest questions at the weirdest time.

"I had a cat," Jonathan shifted his weight, "I am a dog guy." Molly had to laugh out loud.

"You shouldn't have done that," his voice dropped. Molly swallowed hard, she saw Joe and Colby coming down the stairs. She started backing her self into the corner of the coach. "I am sorry" Colby looked down. Molly looked at him. She didn't say anything she heard the quivering in his voice.

"Listen," Joe sat next to her. "How do you know Paul?"

"Paul," Molly questioned. "I don't know a Paul." They all looked at each other.

"Ok, Triple H," Jonathan asked. Molly only shook her head.

"You really don't know." Colby put his hands in his hair.

"What the hell."

"You don't know anything about," Joe searched for the words. They all were afraid to tell her who they were.

"Who are you," Molly asked.

"We are," Jonathan stopped trying to explain this all was becoming hard.

"Look," Colby finally sat himself in front of her. "We work for or train with Paul. At NXT in Florida he was the one who asked us to take you. Do you know any one there or anything about it."

"No, I have never heard of it. I have never been to Florida," Molly looked down at him.

"Wait," Joanthan jumped up finding the lap top. "Here he turned it to her," she looked at the picture and nothing. She had never seen this man. "He married Stephanie McMahon." Molly only looked blankly. "They own the WWE."

"I have only heard the name WWE but never watched. My mother wouldn't let me." Molly shrugged.

"Ok, how about" Jonathan turned the lap top around "him." Molly looked close at the screen. "Vince McMahon."

"He died right," Molly remembered Carrie telling her. "Wait," she looked clearer. "He use to come to were my mom worked. When she worked at the diner." Molly pulled the lap top to her. "Yeah that is him."

"Why," Joe asked.

"I don't know. I would go with her on the weekend. He would come now and than. Like I don't know once a month. I just remember my mom didn't like him there. She always told me to go in the back." Molly handed Dean back the lap top. "He only talked to me once. His voice was huge," she laughed. The room fall silence.

"Well," Jonathan started typing away. "Lucky I am not just good looking."

"What are you doing" Joe asked.

"I am really good with a computer," Jonathan shrugged. "We all have a trail."


	4. Chapter 4

Hours passed and not much was said. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts. It was like some bad reality show. Maybe someone would bust in and say they were being punked. They racked their brain as why they were here.

"So," Jothanan stood sterching his arms over his head. "Your mom never listed your dad on your birth certificate." Jonathan put his finger up. "But a year after you were born, there was a order by the court for a DNA test."

"By who,". Molly asked.

"One Vincent K McMahon,". Dean lifted his eyebrows. Molly only kept looking at Jonathan. Colby was on his feet. "Holly shit," he said, his hands went to his head.

"I am not following," Molly said.

"You are a McMahon." Colby said, it could be the only answer. "And I would bet you are in his will."

"But if a DNA test was ordered," Joe spoke up.

"A Charlies Mathews was listed as the father," Jonathan shrugged. He looked at Molly to see if that name might mean anything. "Case was dropped. I am thinking Linda did not know any of this. And to push it much more." Jonathan stopped.

"I don't understand if she knew who my dad was why didn't she tell me? She said he was just gone. " Molly stood up. "He tried to see me and." She stopped her throat burned and she knew tears where coming, " I need air." She ran to the door.

"Look," Colby went to stop her.

"Where she going to go," Joe spoke up. "Give her a minute.

Molly found a rock on the edge of the lake. It was really pretty here. The air was much cooler than when they first got there. What day was it? Had the month ended? Molly had a thousand thought jumping in her head. Most she wouldn't get answers to. Her mother took them to the grave. Tears fall as the thought of having a father hit her. And now it was to late, he was gone to. Maybe it was shame that her mother didn't want to face. It was easier not to talk about it. Like when she found out about having cancer. Molly finally made the follow up appointment. Her mother just wouldn't do it. And when they were told it was cancer, her mother wanted no one to know. All the damn secrets. And for what?

"Hey," Jonathan handed her a swear shirt. "It is cold." He perched down next to her. "Sorry about all that." And he was. This was to much for anyone. "I never really knew my dad." He looked down into the water. He never talked much about it to anyone. Certainly not Joe or Colby. Joe's family was a fairy tale. He loved to sit and watch them. He tried not to be jealous. After any match Raws or pay per views, his mother would tex him, to make sure he was okay. Jonathan would stare at a blank phone. Colby didn't say much about his family but they were at shows and seemed happy. Jonathan knew what it was like to wonder. Wonder where they were. Why they left. And the hardest , why weren't you good enough to sick around for. Seeing your mom work two , three jobs to get by. Going with out. It was something you had to live to understand. And people just felt bad. The last thing he wanted was pity.

"I don't know why she wouldn't let me see him," Molly wiped tears away. "Once I was older. I could have, gotten to know him. "

"He was always good to me," Jonathan smiled. "And he loved what he did. He loved his kids. I think that is why he tried to prove you were his." Jonathan pulled at a branch next to him. "Who knows why people do the things they do." Jonathan shook his head tossing the branch down. "I mean hell look at us." Jonathan sat up. "I am I was on the path to being a fuck up. I got lucky with wrestling. People worked with me, believed in me. And now look." He shook his head. "This will kill Joe's family. "

"Joe," Molly asked.

"Roman," Jonathan corrected himself. "We should go back in." He held his hand out to help her up. She looked at than slowly put her in his.

Joe sat looking at his phone. He wanted to call home so bad. Cry to his mother, ask his dad what to do. It was a matter of time. They couldn't fight Paul, and what could they say. They had been blinded by the hopes of a future. Paul had money and lawyers. Hell he could say he never offered them anything. They had to be stupid to think this would go smooth. An anger was building in him, he was just fucked. And there was nothing he could do. He throw his phone against the wall.

Stephine walked the length of the kitchen again. She kept looking out her window hoping to see Paul's car. It finally came up the driveway. She held on to the counters to keep herself from running to him.

"We are back," Paul's voice filled the house. The girls ran around them to their mother. "How was the movie,"she beamed. They all laughed and gave their summary. "Listen," she looked them each in the eye. "I have to talk to daddy, so give a few minutes." The girls each ran off. Paul knew what she had to tell him was nothing good. "We are fucked," she said very matter fact. Paul shook his head. To many surprise Stephine almost never cursed. "The lawyer said they have to hear from her. Something about the way my father wrote it. And she has the right, they will just take the percent left to her,". Stephine was walking in circles, and not making much sense. But what Paul could pull out was Vince insured this girl her part.

"Did you tell him we would raise his fee,". Paul asked

"He reminded of laws, I told him that I never met her. I have no idea were she is. That is not a lie. He kept saying they would find her. Not to worry we would never have to meet. I finally said she could be dead for all I know!" That last word sucked the air right out of the room. Stephanie and Paul's eyes locked. Paul said nothing, only grabbed his keys and started back to the door. Stephanie couldn't move, where was he going? What was happening? As the door started to close,Stephanie ran for it. Paul was already half way to the car. "Paul," she screamed' "Paul!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I am out," Molly tossed her cards down. She looked around. "I only had threes," Joe laid his cards down. "Nothing," Colby flipped his.

"Full house,". Jonathan laughed.

"Bullshit," Joe yelled,"who dealt that shit?"

"Molly," Dean said matter of fact. It was almost weird they were sitting around playing cards. It was like they were really on vacation. They were all to tired trying to figure this out. Paul said it wouldn't be long.

"You hear that," Molly's eyes got big, they flashed to the window above the kitchen skin.

"We are in the woods, probably a raccoon," Colby gathered the cards up.

"Or it is Jason," Jonathan said, " or that one handed guy."

"Shut up," Joe laughed.

"I heard it agin," Molly looked back to the window.

"Ok,". Colby stood up," I will go look,". He walked to the door grabbing a flash light. Before he could open it. It swung open and Paul stood in the door way. Molly out a scream seeing him. Jonathan and Joe we're both on their feet. "Shut her the fuck up," Paul growled. Molly had put get own hand over her month. "What the hell is this," he stormed to the table. He gathered the playing cards tossing. Molly couldn't move and she didn't take her eyes off him. He was big but older his face looked mean, intense. She gripped the side of the chair she was sitting in. Paul just stared down at her, his breathing was heavy. Molly's mouth was dry and she was over taking by fear. She was sure you could hear her heart. " Come on," Molly felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head slowly turned looking up at Joe. "Let's go up stairs," he help her up. She leaned on him, Her legs felt like jello.

"Well," Paul turned to Cobly,"looks like we are all getting along." Jonathan and Cobly, said nothing. They looked like two kids who had been caught by their parents. "Hey," Jonathan said with a smile,"you said vacation." Paul tossed a chair.

"You a fucking comedian," Paul walked toward Jonathan, being mindful of where Cobly was.

"Hey," Cobly stepped between them. "That is what you said." Paul gave a laugh and seemed to relax a bit. "Right," he gave a smirked. "She is a cute thing," Paul looked up to the room Joe took her to. "Jonathan,". He turned to him, reaching in his back pocket," since it's a party, go get a case of beer." He shoved money in Jonathan's hand.

"I don't ," Jonathan didn't think leaving was a good idea.

"Sure it is," Paul gave a smile. Jonathan slowly turned walking to the door.

Molly stood behind Joe , her chest to his back. They both stained to listen to what was going on down stairs. "Is that,". Molly whispered. Joe nodded his head. Molly realized he had one hand clinched in a fist, and the other was still holding hers. She held tight. Some how in all of this they were all in the same spot. Hoping to just to get out.

Paul looked upstairs again, "nice night," he looked back at Cobly,"let's walk." Cobly nodded to the door. He made sure Paul was in front of him. And also made sure he grabbed the flashlight,and had a firm grip.

They only walked a few feet, Paul turned to Cobly. His eyes glanced down to the flashlight he held. "You are smart," Paul was claim he leaned his arm against a tree. "Sorry this is a," he stood straight.

"Fucking mess," Cobly was stiff, tense ready to pounce at any moment.

"You know it is true what they say, you will do anything for your children,". Paul put his hand to his mouth. "What made this one so special," he pointed back to the cabin. "You don't know what this has done to Steph."

"You had us comment a crime. The cops are looking for her. All because of a family secret, " Colby step closer to him. "I am not spending 20 years in jail for this."

"You won't." Paul waved his hands. He had to play this next part very careful. He could tell that they figured out a good part of this. To much time had passed, this had to end. They clearly were talking to her, hell seemed like they were all friends."Colby, people go missing every day and some well," he paused. "What if she had drug problem no one knew. I mean broken home, her mother is gone." Colby narrowed his eyes. "She just takes to much brought from the wrong people." Paul waited to see Colby's response. "Sad ending to a sad life." Colby stood saying nothing. "Joe and Jonathan would never know you just took her home. What happens after that." Paul gave a shrug.

"You want me to kill her," Colby couldn't believe he just said that. Paul face was serious. "People are looking for her. They will know, she has a life," Colby was pleading for her sake.

"We all have secrets," Paul said. "We can make this look like a mistake, make it all go away."

"But I will know," Colby yelled. "If you just met her. She knows nothing, she doesn't want anything." In one shift move, Paul grabbed Colby by the hair. He pulled him close to his face. Colby choked on his breath, reaching up trying to make Paul let go. " You listen very close," Paul growled, "she doesn't come back. I don't care how, you can bash her head in, toss her over a bridge, fuck her to death. I am giving you a way out. You are smart, you know there is no other way. Just do it,and put this behind you. You have a bright future waiting for you. It is no secret out of the three of you who has the talent. You can go far, it doesn't end in the ring." Paul give a final tug, pushing Colby back. He struggled to stay on his feet. Leading hard on the ground he pushed his hair out of his face. Paul tossed a small black bag, "call when it is done, let it ring once than hung up." Paul said nothing else just walked away, back in the dark woods. Colby held the bag in his hand, he got his feet under him. Looking around before he opened it. One needle already loaded. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking. It finally hit him, and he found himself sobbing.

Stephaine woke to the sound of running water. Paul was gone all night, she gave up and went to bed. Her cell buzzed she she grabbed it, for the last week everything made her jump. "Stephaine," the last person she wanted to hear from, the lawyer. She held her breathe, "it seems that your half sister is missing." Stephaine laid back on the bed closing her eyes.

"Oh," was all she could get out.

"About a week," she could hear it in his voice. She goes missing right after the will needs to be finalized.

"Do they know anything," she hit the side of the bed with her open hand. Paul walked out of shower.

"No, her roommate thinks she was taken. Been all over the new. This will slow down the paperwork. As I told you," his voice dragged on.

"I hope they find her safe," Stephaine hit end, she just couldn't do it. She didn't have the strength. "We need to end this. Just gave her, her share. With that much money should keep her quite. Hell it has coast us how much already. The private detective, three million dollar contracts, god knows what less." Stephaine put her head in her hands. "I might like her," she gave a weak laugh. "I always wanted a sister."

"It is ok," Paul sat next to her.

"We are so far from ok," turned her face to him.

"This isn't easy but," Paul took her hand running his hand over her wedding band. "This girl was a mess," Paul looked in Stephaine eyes. "she was pretty stung out. Cobly just found her in bed. She must have had something on her. He tried to wake her but." Paul's voice trailed off. "I went last night, I was going to tell her anything. I mean it was so crazy. I don't know what I was thinking. Just seeing you so upset. And knowing the work you put in to this company." Paul hugged her, "shame we didn't know her sooner. Maybe," Paul wiped his eyes.

" Did she have any family,". Stephaine asked, still processing all Paul said.

"No," Paul shook his head. "I made arrangements to have her cremated, maybe put her with her mother."

"Well what about everything,". Stephaine questioned.

"Oh, the guys are going to say they where going camping and found her."

"But you told everyone they were in Japan. That cabin is in my father's name." Stephaine said.

"It is all worked out," Paul took her face. "It will all be over soon." He kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go to the spa, relax." Stephaine smiled and got up heading to the bathroom. Paul waited till she was in, door closed. He fall back on the bed. She believed him. Mostly because she wanted to. This was easier they were not to blame, everything went back to normal. Maybe she was willing to give this company to someone else. He wasn't, yes Stephaine put a lot of work into. But not her knee,back and hips. They cracked every morning when he got out of bed. Yes he loved her but there was something sweet in Vince having to call him son in law. Vince had tried to put him down, keep her middle card. And now look he ran that show, and Vince got to sit back and watch him take over. No one was getting any of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Colby tossed and turned, his head spinning still with Paul's words. He could just make her disappear. Paul seemed to have it all worked out. His hands would be just as guilty. There had to be some way to trace it back to him. What if he didn't do this? Something told him one way or another, she was not going home. All he had to do was hit her with the needle. He won't even here to see what happens. He could bring her home when she walks in hit her with it, walk out. But than what? He spends the rest of his days knowing. He liked her she was nice and a good person. Who sounded like she had been through enough already. But maybe Paul was right, her life was sad. She lost her mom, she was alone. But it wasn't for them to decide. And the other thought Colby couldn't shake, if he didn't do it Paul would see someone did. And he knew it wouldn't be peaceful. Sometimes you had to be ruthless. This would seal his future with WWE, no more crawling, digging to get to the top. At this point how else could it ended? Joe and Jonathan had this vision of them walking into the police station. All would be forgiven, everyone lived happy ever after. And the WWE was biggest wrestling organization, it was what everyone worked for. He was sure they would have no place if this all came out. And than what? Back to independent, Iowa if they were lucky they would get parole. No, just go forward.

"Wake up," Colby shook Molly.

"What," Molly's pulled the cover closer to her.

"We need to go," Colby pulled the covers back. "Let's go," he gathered her things, handing her some clothes.

"Where," Molly asked eyes still closed.

"Home," Colby watched to make sure Joe or Jonathan were not awake.

"Home," Molly questioned looking at the clothes in her hands. "What about."

"I am coming back for them," Colby cut her off. Molly stood trying to shake off the sleep.

"The sun is not up," Molly stopped.

"We just need to go," Colby hurried her.

"You are really taking me home," a smile came to her face.

"Yes," Colby nodded.

The sun just started to raise as Colby and Molly hit the highway. Joe and Jonathan never heard them leave. Colby said nothing, which didn't surprise Molly. Out of all three Colby was the one that made Molly uneasy. He was intense, so focused. "This is a long drive for you," Molly shifted in her seat. The silence was too much, she reached for the radio "Don't," Colby barked.

"Sorry," Molly pulled her hand away.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep," Colby gripped the wheel. Molly didn't answer, there was an uneasy feeling she couldn't shake. She was beginning to wish she was back at the cabin.

"Mol," Joe called again. His head turned as Jonathan walked in.

" No where outside," he put his hands in his pockets.

"Where would they go," Joe placed his hands on his hips.

"You know," Jonathan stopped.

"What," Joe knew that look.

"Paul and him were pretty loud last night," Jonathan started looking around. "I said I was going to the store. I started close, in cause Colby needed me." Jonathan looked where Colby was staying,"damn," he tossed a few things,"he wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what," Joe walked over you to him. His stomach was in his throat

"There was a black bag," Jonathan said still looking,"Paul gave it to him."

"What was in it," Joe asked almost not wanting the answer. Jonathan stopped,"we have to find them." He started for the door.

"Wait," Joe follwed after him, "we don't know where try are."

"We really need to find them," Jonathan stopped short in front of Joe. Jonathan had known Joe never really got what was going on here. Or what Paul was capable of. "He took the car, we have to get to them." Joe tried to interpret what Jonathan was saying.

"Where can we get a car," Joe was starting to feel pretty hopeless. " We don't know where they went."

"he is taking her home," Jonathan turned looking toward the direction of the store. "Come on," Jonathan waved Joe on.

Molly's eyes opened, she must have fallen asleep. The car was stopped, Colby sat both hands on the wheel. "Are you ok," Molly asked pulling her self up. They were pulled off the road, far enough they couldn't be seen. The sun was bright it came through the trees in streams.

"I can't believe I said yes to any of it. I can't believe he came up with it. I really believed he trusted me. I kinda blamed you in the beginning." His voice was deal, it sent shivers through Molly. She didn't dare move, or make any noise. "And now there really is no way out. He really is the cerebral assistant," Colby let out laugh, "I am so fucking stupid. He knew all along it would be me. There was no way Joe would do this, and god love Jonathan but," Colby laugh filled the car. Molly reached for the door, the automatic locks clicked. Colby had stopped laughing, he was looking at her. She backed against the door,feeling to see if she could pop the lock on her door. Her fingers rested on it. " I am sorry," Colby reached out and bushed her cheek,"it will be fast." Tears fall down his cheeks. She just held his gaze for what seemed forever. This had been her fear since she was pulled in that car. "Colby please," her mouth was dry. "Don't," she closed her eyes and her own tears spilled out.

"I will stay with you," Colby's voice was so dull. He had shut down, "it won't be bad." He reached for a black bag. His eyes finally off her, Molly finding the lock pushed it up, and rolled out. She stumbled to her feet, she ran back to the woods. She could hear Colby behind her. She was getting dizzy looking behind her and forward to see where she was going. Branched broke and leaves cranched under her feet. Her chest burned and her legs started to cramp. She didn't even realize she was falling, before she hit the ground. Colby wrapped around her waist, all his weight on her back. She tried to push, buck, or crawl him off. He was to strong, she was out of breath. "Seth," Molly cried.

"That is not my fucking name," Colby pulled her by her hair," you don't get it."

"I won't tell," Molly sobbed, she faught to get away.

"It doesn't matter, he wants you dead," Colby said out of breath. "Trust me,this will be nicer. It will be over soon. I said I would stay, he will find you." Colby pulled them both to their feet. He reached for his pocket. That was the first time Molly saw the needle ,"no," she yelled trying to pull away from Colby grip.

"You will just pass out, there enough in here," Colby had a firm grip on her arm.

"I want to go home," Molly yelled panic set in. She knew there was no way she could over power him. They were to far off the road for people to hear her. "Please," she pleaded. A sharp sting hit her, "ouch," Molly felt Colby's grip lose. "What was that," she was not able to stand any more. Colby stood wide eyed, Molly tried to stand but couldn't. Her version was blurred,"don't fight it," Colby sat next to her gathering her in his arms. " I can't," Molly couldn't talk. _"I can't die like this. My aunt can't think."_ it was getting hard to think. Her body felt heavy, she tried to move and couldn't. There was so much felt for her to do. She had never been in love, never been on a cruise. She was going to be the maid of honor at Carrie's wedding. And Mrs. Welsh at the nursing home she worked at, no one knew she didn't use sugar in her tea.

"I think it was heroine," Colby choked out, " I am so sorry." His voice sounded so far. Molly tried to stay awake. Maybe he was right, don't fight it. Let it all go,the worries, the hurt, and the sadness. A warm feeling came over her, it was like falling in a deep sleep. Her breathing became heavy and shorter, " I will see my mom again," Molly smiled to herself. "Maybe meet my dad," she wasn't sure if her words were being heard. She let herself lean into Colby and stop fighting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Would like to thank everyone who read, put this on their favorite and reviewed. I am truly thrilled people liked it.**

 **I have always said, never say never. You never know what you would do what you are capable of. It was fun to write this. Again thanks for all the feedback.**

Colby sat holding Molly, she still felt warm. "Colby," he didn't look up. He was sure he was hearing things. "Colby, " it seemed to be coming closer. "Down here," Colby felt her being pulled from him. "She is hardly breathing, " the voice was panic. Colby just sat, it was like a dream. "What did you do," a string shot across his face. "What did you give her?"

"Jonathan, " Colby voice was above a whisper.

"We need to go," Colby looked up seeing Joe with Molly in his arms. Her head was back eyes closed. "I think there is a hospital close."

Jonathan grabbed Colby up pulling him to his feet. "I should leave your ass here," Jonathan dragged Colby. "She better make it."

Colby couldn't talk he felt like he was in a dream. His head turned when he heard the door slam. "Fuck," Joe yelled, Molly flopped in his lap. "What did you gave her!"

"I think it was heroine, " Colby voice shook. "He would have." The realization of what was happening started to hit him.

"Jonathan, " Joe held Molly as she still thrashed.

"She is over dosing," Jonathan passed car driving up the side of the road.

"Molly," Joe's voice cracked. "Hold on, we are close." Colby looked on in horror, he had done this. She was just suppose to go to sleep. Not be flopping, eyes rolled back and foam coming out her mouth.

"I am going to puke, " Colby whispered.

"Shut the fuck up," Jonathan screamed. The car came to a quick stop. "Joe go," Jonathan turned looking at Joe. Colby pushed his door open, his stomaching dumping out on the concrete below. "I am sorry," Colby sobbed out.

"Yeah, you keep saying that," Jonathan said pulling him back up. "You know for the smart one, you are pretty fucking stupid. "

5 years later

Joe peace back and forth. "Will you stop," Colby shook his head. Joe only flashed him a look. "Every time he wants to talk," Joe punched his hand.

"It's Wrestlemania," Colby looked down at his Money in the bank briefcase. His stomach turned. The last five years were hellish. Yes they all made it to the WWE. Paul had made good on that. The Shield was strong and it was a bond that no one understood. They all kept their secret, but at least being together made it in a small way easier. Than Paul ended that, again making Colby carry it out. It also made him the golden boy. Colby believed it was to keep him close. He sat wrapping his wrist, he stopped looking at the faded scares. Night was the worst, being out there he could forget, Seth Rolllins took over. But at night it was so quick, quick like how that cabin was. Joe looked over at Colby, part of him hated him. And the other part just felt sorry. He had found Colby, and called for help. With all the effects to keep it quite, people still found out. And of course Paul waited in the wings with a story. "Ok," Paul's voice cause them both to look up. "We have to do this quick. Joe, Colby will be cashing in the money in the bank. End of the match once you and Brock are just about out. You start to make a comeback, bang Colby runs out." His hands clapped finalizing it.

"What," Joe looked at Colby," did you know this?"

"No," Colby shot back. Damn if Paul was doing it again. He had ruled their lives and careers. They were in a spot then couldn't say no. But they had somehow maintained their friendship. "Hey," Paul stepped closer to Joe. "It has to be this way. Your day will come." Joe was to mad to say anything, he stromed out. "I told you," Paul looked at Colby, "this is just the beginning." Colby felt sick, this is not how he wanted the belt. But since that say they all singed, it really wasn't about what they wanted. They had really sold their souls.

Joe wanted to scream punch something, he was so tired of feeling helpless. "Hey," Jonathan caught up to him. " Just heard," he patted his friend on the back.

"My whole family is here," Joe fought tears

"And your dad knows the business," Jonathan said.

"When does it end," Joe looked up. "There are days I just want to be a nobody. Get some shit job," Joe shook his head. "Never hear his voice again. Not wonder who knows,and what they are saying about us. We are three years in, and I'm headlining. He is going to rule everything, cause he can end all of us. And to be honest I can't face each day without you guys."

"Oh fuck no," Jonathan laughed," that son of a bitch is paying me every dime. He is going to look at me everyday. And he knows I know. I won't let him win. He wants us to walk away. But not me ,cause fuck him. And if nothing else for her." They never said her name. They never spoke of that month, but every night Jonathan wrote her name inside his wrist tape. He would remember her, she would not be the nobody Paul wanted.

The end of Wrestlemania 31 was the shock no one saw coming. Colby just became Seth Rollins for that moment taking what he wanted. He ran back up the ramp waving his new title. But as soon as the fireworks ended. He stand still watching his friend struggle to his feet. It took all of him not to run back down the ramp. He wonder if Joe even heard the thank you he said. Colby took a looked over the ocean of people, to his left he caught a pair of eyes looking straight at him. He stopped looking down at them, he knew them. It couldn't be, he turned away as they rushed him off.

All three man set in the locker room. They had been asked to stay behind. It was quite no one said much, everyone was emotionally and physically drained. " Gentleman," made them all look up.

"Shane," Colby said surprised. He was almost never around. He came to see family,but as for the business he had left years before. He went to Tokyo to start his own business.

"Great job," he shook each of their hands.

"Why are you here," Joe asked. He waited for the day some one would find out. Molly's family and friends never believed the story they were told. And to be honest there were some days Joe wished someone would confront them. It would be over once and for all.

" Well," Shane smiled,"that is a very long story, and I think my brother in law and sister should hear it." They all looked at each other, the tension built.

As Stephaine and Paul entered the room, Joe,Colby and Jonathan stood. It was a room devided ,Shane stood in the middle. "We all know that when my father passed this company became my sisters and I. 50/50, " Shane looked at Stephaine ,her face read only confusion. " And right around the time my father passed and his estate was settled. A young girl went missing, and sadly was dropped off at an ER, by unnamed persons. Overdose, although those who knew her never believed it."

"Ok," Paul cut him off, "we are all tired. These guys have family waiting."

"Family," Shane held a finger up. "Cause my father's lawyer called me, right around that time. Seems my dad had one more child, a girl by the name of Molly Davis. She never met him, but"

"Ok," Stephaine eyes widened , "this is not something we should be talking about in front of them," Stephaine pointed.

"And I wouldn't but," Shane turned to her, "you and your dear husband made them part of this."

"You are crazy," Paul gave a half laugh. " I don't know what you think or where you are getting this from."

"I am getting it from my sister," Shane moved inches from Paul 's face.

"I never," Stephanie 's voice shook.

"Oh," Shane turned to her, "not you. Her," he pointed to the door. A young woman stood, dressed in a black pant suit. Very similar to what Stephanie wore. Her hair was long and blonde. She looked over to Joe, Colby and Jonathan and a smile came to her face. "Molly," Joe shook his head. It was her her hair was different and she looked almost grown up, but it was her. He walked over as she held out her hands. Jonathan stood mouth opened he followed Joe. "It's you," Jonathan whispered. She only nodded as her eyes filled with tears. Colby still sat not moving, he thought he saw her. He was starting to think he was losing his mind. The guilt had finally cracked him. Molly walked over to him looking down she took his hands. "I thought you were dead," Colby's face had lost all color. He stood up putting his hands in the side of his face. " it will be ok,". Molly nodded. "I swear." Colby couldn't hold back his sob or tears. He wrapped his arms around her. "I am sorry," he sobbed. Emotions over took him and he could feel he legs giving out. Molly sat them both down, Joe sat next to her and Jonathan came in front. They formed a circle around her. They had always felt guilty they couldn't save her , keep her safe. And here she was they wouldn't let anything happen to her. "I thought , he would have killed you." Colby choked and coughed on his words. Molly held his hand, she was never mad at any of them. She could always tell they were as lost in all of this as she was. She just pulled Colby into her stoking his hair.

"You told me," Stephaine stood with a look of horror. "You said they found her." Paul face was red.

"That is what they told he," Paul gleaned in their direction. "You got nothing." He shoved Shane.

" But I do," Shane bushed himself off. "Our lawyer informed me of Molly, which surprised me that you,". Shane pointed to Stephaine, " never said word one. And than all that worrying about what she would get. You know you could have given it some time. She goes missing less than month."

"What does that prove," Paul yelled.

"The lawyer put two and two together , did some research. Those contracts you wrote up had to be notarized. The guy you hired to follow her , he turned in minute she turned up dead. The fucking store clerk by the cabin even thought something was up." Shane voice grew angers. " I mean how much money do we need?"

"I didn't know," Stephaine cried. " I just thought it wasn't fair. Why should she get any of this. We were the ones who worked for it. Why now?"

"You don't get it," Shane shook his head. Four policemen walked in. "You abused everything our father made. You treat people as if they nothing. You take what you can get and toss them."

"I did this for us," Paul took Stephaine by the face, "for our family."

"Shane the girls," Stephaine pleaded.

"Mom has them," the first signs of sadness shown on Shane face. Neither put up a fight, as they were handcuffed. Paul glared the whole time at Molly. "Should have been if myself," he said under his breath. " I will get out I still own this company," he called back.

The room was quite, " so now what," Joe asked. " I mean where have you been and you were dead."

"Almost," Molly shook her head. " I was in a coma for two weeks, like Shane said the lawyer had been on to them. Shane moved me to Tokyo, I recovered dried my hair," Molly tossed her hair , " that is the short version. I am sorry you had to think," she looked at Colby. She pushed his hair behind his ear. She was sure this had been hardest on him. She still remembered the sadness and fear in his voice that day. He truly felt he had to do this. In a twisted way he was protecting her, and his friends. Worse case he took the blame. Joe and Jonathan could still have a life.

"But why now, and what about," Jonathan stopped short.

"We wanted to make sure had enough," Shane spoke up, " and Molly wanted to prove it was all Paul. You guys did not know or understand what was being asked. Once you were at the cabin Paul became threaten. Molly became depressed."

"But I," Colby's voice quivered.

"No," Molly stopped him. "It was written as an attempted."

"Molly," Joe shook his head, his voice was full of sadness.

" I was upset over finding out about my family, it is how it is written. I did lie some. I just didn't think you should pay for what he did. He used all of you."

"Don't worry Paul has enough charges against him," Shane recused them.

"I need you all to know I am not mad at any of you. We all got used pulled in his web. Paul has a power he hold it over anyone's head he can. I am sure if you all hadn't done what he asked. He would have killed me. I guess if I had to be kidnapped I am glad it was you. " They all laughed, " Look we will get all caught up." Molly smiled, "got to say this is some fucked up shit. And I will fill you in on everything. Just know that this is really over. You guys are clear." She let out a long breath. " a lot of people worked hard so he can't get out of this. I don't know what the future holds but I think finally we all have one."

the end


End file.
